Princess Academy
Princess Academy was to be an animated short that would've featured all the female characters that debuted from the films that came after Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs all the way up to Tangled, including Pixar films,'' Who Framed Roger Rabbit,'' and The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was to be a musical on par with the segments seen in the Fantasia films. The premise was that all the key animated female characters of Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar interact with each other, singing, dancing and enjoying each other's company in a royal boarding school. The music was to be composed by Alan Menken. Trivia *The Ballroom from Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast was inspired to use as the Grand Staircase for this short. Gallery PA - Story Board Art 01.jpg|Perdita, Jenny, Madam Adelaide, Duchess, and Marie all playing the piano and singing together. Enhanced-buzz-23181-1368413711-0.jpg|Vixey and Maid Marian PA - Story Board Art 02.jpg|Tiana trying to help Charlotte through a door. PA - Story Board Art 03.jpg|Lottie manages to compose herself while descending the grand staircase in Beast's Castle's Ballroom. PA - Story Board Art 04.jpg|Tiana motions to Lilo that she can come out of the room now. PA - Story Board Art 06.jpg|Pocahontas and Tiger Lily are seen throwing leaves like confetti. PA - Story Board Art 05.jpg|Tiana and Charlotte descend the grand staircase from the left, while Jane and Mulan descend from the right. At the base of the staircase we see Tinker Bell, Maid Marian, Mrs. Potts, Lady, Miss Bianca, Tagalong, Sis, Suzy, and Big Mama. PA - Story Board Art 07.jpg|Various characters dancing while hand in hand Background: Madame Upanova, Snow White, Megara, Aurora, Belle, Hyacinth Hippo, Ariel, Cinderella, Jessica Rabbit, and Pocahontas. Foreground: Ballerina, Bo Peep, Miss Bianca, Olivia, Perla, Tinker Bell, and Jessie PA - Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Tiana with Maid Marian as she plays the Golden Harp while Cinderella listens. Rapunzel listens to Alice's Sister tell a story, along with Wendy, and Aurora. Dinah watches as Alice drops flower petals into the water while steering the boat. A Centaurette also listens in to the story, while Violet rests on her back. Last we see Snow White and Sally at the end of the boat. PA - Screen Shot.jpg|A statue of Megara in what appears to be a grand hall of some sort. Princess Academy Visual Development Jasmine.jpg|A portrait of Jasmine. Princessacademy1.png|The Tea Party sequence featuring from left to right: Jane Porter, Captain Amelia, Belle, Little Girl, Alice (holding Mrs. Potts), Alice's older sister, Snow White, Mulan and Anita. PrincessAcademy2.png|Another take on the Tea Party sequence, this time in the background: Jane Porter, Captain Amelia and Megara. In the front: Wendy Darling, Aurora, Little Girl, Mrs. Potts, Alice, Alice's older sister and Anita. PrincessAcademy3.png|A dance sequence where the princesses enjoy the music. From left to right: A Centaurette, Esmeralda, Little Girl, Mulan, The Golden Harp and Aurora. The birds from the film Cinderella fly above them. 11722216_1101659036530386_6988761515680976755_o.jpg|Concept artwork of the Little Girl's initial design. Category:Animated shorts Category:Cancelled projects Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Crossovers